


Worthless- Broadway Karkat

by RestlessCancer



Series: Songstuck (Parodies of actual songs) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broadwaystuck, F/M, Martyrdom, More feels than reasonable, Sadstuck, shipping possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of Pierce the Veil's Wonderless, which ended up shipping Terezi and Karkat, which I only ever ship pale, like brother and sister. I would never go so far as to have them flushed other than to humor my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless- Broadway Karkat

I won't kiss your beautiful lips  
Insist they're too fair 'cause I'm worthless  
And the best won't come in a dream bubble  
No more

It's like a hemo-tear fallen  
Before the stain sits on your thigh  
(like chalk on your hands)  
And it'll dry just like your eyes  
Oh No

And I can't wait for you to see me again  
And my two eyes are blocked from yours  
Spent our last time running the other way  
No hope (oh no hope)

Because maybe I'm sick  
Maybe you're the same  
Maybe I'm a blade  
(Shimmering Bloody Knife)  
My Mistakes I've made won't leave me alone  
Oh No

And if you don't find me chatting on trollslum  
Find a way to say that you heard me  
And if you don't find me alive on Alternia  
Find a way to say that you knew me  
And if you don't find me chatting on trollslum  
Find a way to say that you heard me

And if you don't find me at all  
Then you won't care.

If i could find a place not far away  
Maybe I would stall  
You're a dream bubble away  
From the mess that I've become  
I'm destroying what I love!


End file.
